Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication, and more particularly, to device embedded with techniques for establishing and maintaining wireless communications between two or more nodes via a plurality of autonomous mobile (AMN) nodes.
Unmanned mobile vehicles are often useful in various military and civilian applications. Maintaining constant and reliable communication between mobile entities, distributed across a large geographical area is a crucial task for many commercial and military applications. For example, when teams of people are deployed in hostile or sensor deprived environments in the absence of fixed communication infrastructure, maintaining radio contact with a base station would drastically increase the efficiency of coordinating the deployment, yet maintaining communications should not interfere with the primary tasks of these entities.
Conventionally, most autonomous mobile nodes, including unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are operated remotely by human operators with the ratio of one or more operators per node. As such, forming a mobile communication network with multiple remotely controlled UAVs can be prohibitively costly and very inefficient because the required number of human operators may grow very quickly. Further, the operators need to control the deployed UAVs, while coordinating with others to monitor the performance of the deployed communications network. A feasible solution must address several issues such as a limited range of wireless communications, coordinating the motion of multiple mobile nodes in a distributed manner without direct human control via wireless communication, utilizing heterogeneous nodes efficiently and securely, dealing with unplanned damage seamlessly and safely, enabling an operator to monitor and override any node in the network in case of observed malfunctions, etc. Further, with existing technologies, the controlling and monitoring of multiple autonomous mobile nodes is sub-optimal and inefficient (often done manually by the operators), and further there is no effective mechanism to deal with airborne, autonomous mobile node failures once deployed in the air.
Thus, there is a need for systems and techniques for enhanced, efficient controlling and monitoring of multiple autonomous mobile nodes, and effective mechanism to deal with failures of the autonomous mobile nodes deployed in the air.